Behind the Scenes
by OokamiMori
Summary: A silly story about how the Sanzo Party ended up in Japan atop N-G Productions..or the one in America. I always forget....R&R Please!
1. Prologue

A/N: Eventually, there will be other scenes from the shows that I use, and it WILL be out of order so don't get all angry. And I do not own any part of Saiyuki or Gravitation….It will be a big jealous party with music, demons, and whatnot. This is kinda like a "what really happened" kinda thing. It was a chaotic idea…and I should never have opened my big mouth to explain this crossover….-_-; Please review anyway. Thanks for any support I receive!

"Ah man, I fricken hate the desert,"the dark brown haired boy complained, squinting at the blazing sun.

"Shut up you stupid monkey!" A red head responded.

"Another beautiful day, eh Sanzo?" The taller, brown haired man cheerfully smiled.

"Tch," the blonde wordlessly sounded, lighting a cigarette, clearly showing his frustration.

"What did you say, you stupid kappa?!"

"Say that again!"

"Goku, Gojyo? Please don't do anything rash." It was too late. Each weapon had already materialized, which usually meant chaos. Originally, the four travelers had ventured out here to hunt down the demon woman who had taken a liking to eating Sanzos for immortality, but it didn't end that way.

Honestly, they expected to fall into her evil lair. Little did our heroes know that underneath of this deadly quicksand was a city…a rather busy and large city…in Japan. "Woah…where the hell is this?" Goku held nyoi-bou out with one hand, standing with one knee bent and the other stretched out to the side.

"I don't think we're West anymore," Hakkai fully stated.

"No shit, Hakkai," Gojyo glanced around, not recognizing any of the surroundings.

"Would you shut up?" Sanzo almost pulled his gun out to shoot everyone, when they noticed a pink haired boy running around, chased by someone who looked simliiar, but with a bright green headband covering his brown hair, wearing a bear/bunny outfit.

"Shuichi, this is fun!" The other boy didn't think so. This definitely was not where they were supposed to be. What the hell was going on?

Goku pinned Shuichi against the wall with nyoi-bou, as Gojyo did the same with Ryuichi. Of course, the two "playmates" stared in shock and surprise, hinting at annoyance and frustration.

"Ow!" They yelled in synch.

"Sanzo, I don't think they're demon." The eighteen year old "monkey" turned his head.

"I've never seen pink hair," the blonde gruffly responded.

"Or such out-dated clothes," Hakkai grinned, in position for a chi attack. "So what exactly is going on?" Normally, the reaction to such twisted happiness was fear, maybe a shiver…the strategy didn't work quite the way it did in the previous towns.

"Pika, pika!" Ryuichi struggled to the chi, eyes sparkling over it being…well…sparkly.

"Hold still, damn kid!" Gojyo couldn't hold much longer.

Sanzo slipped out his gun, aiming at the other kid. "K-san has family members here?! But you seem more Yuki so maybe you're related to Yuki? But if you are related to K…" Shuichi kicked away nyoi-bou, now standing strong on two feet. "I told them already, I have no intention of going to America for music, unless it is with Hiro, Suguru, and Yuki!" He ran inside the building like his life depended on it.

"Wait for me!" Ryuichi effortlessly slid away from the chain, a little disappointed the he couldn't touch the chi, still equally as happy to run after his best friend and rival.

"America, huh? Hey Sanzo, where is America?" Goku honestly didn't know.

"Ask someone else."

"Directions too much for you to handle, _Yuki_?" Gojyo knowingly teased. A bullet soon came a millimeter away from hitting his head. The sound of the gunshot echoed inside the studio as well, not much cause for alarm. Having K around made them not even think about what was going on, even after a big fiery explosion destroyed the city. The crazy blonde American managed to fix all of it in the end, but still…it was a shot nonetheless.

"Well, we don't know where we are." Hakkai continued to smile.

"N-G Productions," another blonde came into the picture. His outfit was quite feminine, and fluffy.

"N-G Productions?" Goku curiously asked, strangely eyeing the new addition.

"Yes, the music recording studio. Please, come in." Something about him was off. "I'm Tohma Seguchi, by the way." Sanzo stared at him, thinking it was a bad idea, but walked in the direction after much thought. The other three travelers closely followed behind.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I messed up in the prologue and accidentally typed America…twice…. *cries* It is supposed to be JAPAN…. though there is a recording studio in America mentioned in Gravi..and I do not own any part of Saiyuki or Gravitation, that would be Minekura Kazuya and Maki Murakami….please support these animes/mangas if you like them! :D

~*~

There wasn't much inside. Sanzo kept his distance from Mr. Seguchi, as would anyone. "I apologize for those two by the way. They are working out some kind of argument with a game. If I'd known we were expecting visitors, I would have kept them rather busy." It was his smile, the way it hid a sweet darkness surreal enough to believe.

Goku walked closely behind Sanzo, quietly shivering. Even the monkey could sense the awful presence. "So, uh, what goes on here exactly?" He asked, less energetic than before.

"He just said ya monkey! Recordings." Gojyo sighed from the back. "If only there was women," the red head glanced around with hopeful eyes. Inside one of the recording studios, he noticed purple curls dancing to the beat her hands keyed on the synthesizer. "Hoowhee~," he exclaimed, entranced in the simple movements.

"Teacher, the sinking water sprite is peeping!' Goku tattled.

"Yes, and I am aware of it Goku." Hakkai calmly spoke, petting Hakuryu.

"Kyuu!" The small dragon squeaked from his owner's shoulder. Pounding footsteps came running at full speed from around the corner.

"Shacho!" He was somewhat taller than average, very dark, wearing a pair of glasses that instantly seemed to match his personality. "Shacho!" The man cried again, melting in front of Tohma.

"Uh, Sakano-san?" The blonde curiously asked, surprised.

"Shacho, Shindo and Hiro are….and then Ryuichi…." He gasped for air.

"Calm down," Tohma patted with a smile. Sakano suddenly noticed the four travelers, an intimidating blonde, a short brown haired boy, a tall brown haired man, and a taller red head.

"O-oh, sorry!" He bowed. "I humbly apologize for intruding in on business!"

"No, it's okay. These are travelers. I was just touring seeing as they were already here."

"Who is this idiot?" Goku laughed.

"Not sure, but he's so damn polite," Gojyo said a little irritated with it.

"Uh, you may call me Sakano-san! Producer and former manager for the new band Bad Luck! Nice to meet you."

Hakkai stepped forward, taking the first handshake. "Cho Hakkai. It's a pleasure." The man smiled as always.

"Ha! I'm Goku! I really like your glasses. Could I try them on?" The child attempted to take them.

"Stop it," Sanzo scolded, silently threatening Goku with his paper fan.

"But Sanzo!"

Ignoring the fighting in the back Gojyo introduced himself to the child-like producer. "Sha Gojyo, the lover of women, smokes, and beer."

"Ah, n-nice to meet you all!" He politely bowed again.

"Hey stop doin' that. It's not like we're important or anythin'," Goku smiled, taking his natural stance next to his sun.

"S-sorry!"

"And don't apologize so much," Gojyo said, turning away. "It's not good."

Tohma laughed at the situation. Really, it was quite comedic. "Would you care to listen to the band?"

"Right on!" The youngest instantly agreed, walking forward to Tohma's side. The other three decided they would have no choice but to follow. The narrow hallway echoed their footstops, Sakano still agonizing over whatever situation he was in. Most likely something to do with Shuichi.

"We have many studios, but the ones on this floor are the main ones." Turning the corner, the group entered through a rather large door, reaching the inside of the third recording studio. "This is Bad Luck."

"Heh, watch out Sanzo! Anymore bad luck and you might be in trouble for the rest of your life." Goku laughed. Sanzo glared. If Goku couldn't shut up, he would soon have a bullet in his head.

"Yes, well, they seem to be really outgoing. It didn't take them long to make it to the top charts." Silently, they went in, standing in front of the glass separating the recording from the actual recording equipment. The little pink haired teen currently singing his heart out noticed, but quickly finished the song instead.

Excited, he ran out through the small door. "Yuki!" Shuichi called happily, throwing his arms around the already angered priest.

"Get off me you brat!" Sanzo rudely pushed the boy off. "I am not this 'Yuki' person."

"Yuki number 2?" Purple eyes curiously stared.

"No."

"K-san?"

"No."

"Relative of-"

"No! Now shut up before I blow your head off!" Sanzo pulled his gun out.

"Sanzo! Don't do it! He is about as old as I am! You can't shoot a kid!" Goku protested, gun positioned in front of him.

"Want to try me?!"

"Heh, I think we should run for it," the teen traveler whispered to the other.

"Do we have to? I would like to know why he is being a lot worse today…the _real _Yuki is nicer compared to him, same with K!"

"Do you _have _a death wish?"

"Please, Sanzo, we don't really allow guns unless it is K." Of course, everyone there knew that blonde American was special. Though guns were technically illegal in Japan, he still got away with having them…perhaps because he _was _American. No one really wanted to question the reasons behind the madness.

From what he heard, this K guy sounded a little over the top…similar to himself he had the nerve to say so. It peeked his interest a little. "Take me to this K." Shuichu blinked.

"H-huh?"

"Take me to him. And this Yuki bastard you say looks like me."

"U-uh…O-okay…if you..really want me to."

"Oi! Can I come too Sanzo?" Goku's eyes twinkled. Damn, he just couldn't say no to this kid.

"I don't care."

"Yay!" He jumped for joy, smiling in Shuichi's face. Ryuichi walked past, somewhat aware of some kind of celebration going on in the room. He backtracked and hopped into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" The dark haired obliviously smiled, as always.

"This kid's gonna take us to see Sanzo's personality, and Sanzo's looks!" Goku pointed to the man dressed in white robes.

"Hm?" Ryuichi carefully examined the man. Sure, he did resemble Yuki, but Yuki was never that pretty…was he? He also nothing that resembled K. After practically being kidnapped by the man to become a hit in America, he knew K's personality inside and out, no matter how questionable it was. "Well, K is currently above us in a helicopter, and Shuichi should know where Yuki is."

"Probably waiting at home. Writing his stories or something." Shuichi sounded disappointed. He was always doing that, even during their fights. Yuki never took anything else seriously.

"Well, we can at least catch K in a good mood, right?" Hakkai spoke softly. Even he had to admit this was interesting. He wanted to confirm if there were two people matching that of Sanzo.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ryuichi happily led the way, Tohma staying behind to take care of business. The travelers had a good enough tour at that point. Running back up to the roof, the boy glanced around to spot his former manager. "K-san!" The echo of the helicopter was clearly heard. Pounding their eardrums, it fully landed–not safely- on the side of the roof. The blades stopped as K jumped out, holding the big gun over his shoulders.

"Big news!" The man-uh, child- _American _called out as always. "Bad Luck has made number one on the charts for the second week in a row!"

"Really?"

"Yay! You made it Shuichi!" Ryuichi cried, hugging his rival-friend.

Sanzo walked up, staring K straight in the eyes. "So _you're _the rumored K?"

"Naidesu*!" He laughed.

"Oi, K-san, this guy Sanzo has a gun just like you!" Ryuichi sang.

"Really? A worthy opponent?" K's eyes gleamed.

"Hm…" Sanzo stood still, silver gun at his side.

"Uh-oh, I think they awakened him…" Hakkai whispered to Gojyo.

"Talk about scary," Gojyo responded.

"Go for it Sanzo!" Goku cheered.

"Uh?" Ryuichi and Shuichi both moved back to a safe distance, worried about what they just created.

The two blonde gun fanatics paused at a standstill, waiting for the other to make the first move.

A/N And a tumbleweed rolled between them while stereotypical Wild West music played in the background…..lol, j/k… anyway as to the *…

Naidesu is basically no in Japanese, and K likes to say that…it just wouldn't be the same if I just had him say "No!" Watch the anime, and you'll know why that phrase is funny….

Please bear with me until I have the next chapter out….. Gomen! ^.^; **bows**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Everything you are about to read, watch, copy+paste, review, etc does not at all reflect public views of the real stories…just my personal view ^.^ Thank you Maki Murakami for giving us the wonderful Gift of Gravitation, and also many glomps to Minekura Kazuya who is, despite being hiatus, is still trying her hardest to keep Saiyuki going! I love you both~

**bows **Ganbatekudaisai, futari-sama!

God, about fifteen minutes had already passed since the two blondes first stood one to one. Goku held his nyoi-byou just in case things ended a little messy. But this was ridiculous. Leaning against the light red pole of a weapon, he slid down, taking a not so comfortable front row seat. "Guys…ar-are you even _planning _to fight?"

"I would give it time." Hakkai paid more attention to petting his dragon than the stand-off.

"Oh, come on! Sanzo, you ain't a fricken holy man. Shoot the guy if ya want!" Gojyo _really _wanted to see a _true _ending, for all the trouble he had gone through, mainly having the patience to stay with their sorry little asses.

"Hm…" Sanzo didn't move a centilmeter.

"Someone make the first move before I do!" Goku groaned.

"Shut up monkey!" Even from behind, that little rascal could sense the paper fan threat in the blonde's eyes. Sanzo put down his hand, packing the killing machine away in his robes. "I just wanted to see if he was like me."

"Haha!" K burst in laughter. "I am unlike anyone!"

"This guy talks funny. Minus ten points," Goku smiled.

"He definitely seems a little more laid back; minus five," Hakkai stated.

"Well, he is not a chick, minus fifty points," Gojyo said, cigarette secure in his mouth.

"In that case…this guy has kidnapped us so many times, minus twenty-five," Shuichi chimed in.

"Not as pretty as the Sanzo guy, minus ten more," Ryuichi laughed.

"So you guys go against the important figure of the company for mere travelers?" K couldn't believe this. His two favorite stars both betrayed him, one after the other, in a matter of seconds.

"And that is game over," Sanzo blankly said, pulling out his gun and shooting it at K. Of course, the man fought back, hoarding the bullet off course with one of his, counterattacking with a smaller grenade. Sanzo ran around, careful not to get trapped. "Damn," Sanzo spouted. _This guy's stubborn_. It somehow reminded him of someone, though he couldn't really place who K resembled. K was like someone, but who?

"Yeah! Go Sanzo!" Golden eyes suddenly fixed on the duel at hand, interested in what it would take for Sanzo to _lose_. The guy had never really _lost _to anyone, but maybe he would be down for the count here. Of course, as if it was timed, Sakano walked up onto the roof in search of his lost singer, _again_, and upon his entrance, he _melted_. The sounds were enough. The producer didn't even have to turn his head to confirm.

While it continued, Hiro came up after Sakano. Sighing, the guitarist dragged the producer back inside, as if it was an everyday occurrence, because it was. "Oi, Shuichi, what's going on? Why is that weird traveler trying to kill our manager?"

"Not sure. He just wanted to meet him and see if they were alike."

"Sure enough they are," Hakkai smiled. In interest, and _stubbornness_, it was obvious.

"You said it!" Goku agreed, scratching under his nose. More grenades were thrown around the arena, as Sanzo dodged, evaded and aimed. K exactly matched the defense techniques. This was match was actually, a little scary. Gojyo had to laugh at it, though. This was so "Funniest Home Videos" worthy, it would eventually be kept in a museum, where no one was allowed to touch "the golden tape", and it was played like a movie in the drive-in every year.

Oh, how jealous Kanzeon-Bosatsu-sama was. She watched, only laughing like a fan girl wishing she could go down and join in the cheering. Oh, how happy she was that they were destined to be on this unexpected journey west together.

"I don't think so," Sanzo replied, over hearing their little comparisons.

"Oh, come on my friend!" K wasn't backing down at all, and with that comment, Sanzo pushed himself harder, jumping through the smoke screen, immediately tackling K, gun to his chest.

"You lose."

"So do you," K honestly stated, a smaller gun than his own pointed at Sanzo. "Looks like neither of us wins."

"Yeah! Good job on not winning Sanzo!" That was the wrong thing for Goku to say, at the worst time. But winning would've meant an innocent person was killed, in someplace they know nothing about. What a horrible thing that would be? Sanzo's head turned to face the going-to-be-road-kill. "Eek," he managed to squeak before hiding behind the also scared Gojyo.

"Damnit, Goku! Why'd you have to go and piss him off like that?"

"I didn't mean to!" The boy cried.

"Hakkai, do something before we're dead!"

"Yes, I suppose I should." The man dressed in green calmly walked over to Sanzo, smiling cheerfully as always. "Sanzo, you really shouldn't hurt them."

"Play with me instead!" Ryuichi jumped up, eager to run off some natural energy, so he wouldn't be hyper later.

"I don't play with brats," Sanzo kicked him off.

"Ow, that hurt…." Shuichi came to help him up.

"You okay?"

"S-Shuichi!" The dark haired cried, burying himself in Shuichi's chest, silently smirking. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know," the pink haired could barely say, a little stunned to have his idol hanging all over him. "He did the same thing to me." Thinking back on it, his eyes suddenly widened with tears. They comically clung to each other, crying from rejection.

"Are you serious?" Gojyo spat. Hiro had the same reaction, though more used to it than the other red head.

"Hahaha, don't worry!" K laughed out in his loud voice.

"Hey," Sanzo called over to K. "I also need to meet 'Yuki', whoever he is." K was not the person to ask. He pointed over to Hiro.

"Fine. Shuichi is busy, so I'll leave him. Seeing Yuki might make his condition worse than it is right now. Follow me."

Again, the group left, leaving behind half the people it had. Five people were to _safely _make the trip over to the man's house. Come to think of it, Hiro wondered if they had a vehicle. "We have to drive."

"Oh, well, we have a jeep," even if it wasn't fit for city conditions, and Hakkai _didn't _have a proper driving license. It was somewhat worrisome.

"Okay…" Hiro wouldn't question it. On the ground, they went with Hiro to his black and silver motorycle. "So where is your jeep?"

Hakkai let go of Hakuryu, who, with a gentle "Kyuu!" transformed into their green desert jeep, dirty and rugged. Hiro stared in shock. _Do I want to know? No, probably not. Just forget about it Hiro. That wasn't real. You were dreaming. _Forgetting about that strange event, Hiro fired up his bike, riding off with the party not far behind. Hakkai hadn't ever driven in the city before, so this was all new. Traffic signals? What were they? What did it mean when they were red?

Turning sharp corners at almost 80 miles per hour wasn't such a good idea in the middle of a busy intersection. Everything looked so…_new_. Eventually, Hakkai slammed the breaks when Hiro stopped in front of a rather large house with a dark door. "Damn, what is this place?" Goku glanced around with eager eyes.

"Yeah, like holy crap," Gojyo said tunned.

"This is Yuki's place." He slowly walked up to the door, knocking, and then quickly switching places with Sanzo. "Have fun," Hiro whispered, disappearing behind the corner with his motorcycle.

The door swung open, a beautiful blonde haired man leaned over, still holding the doorknob. Sanzo starred at him, somewhat surprised but never showing it. "Uh, tell me something Gojyo?"

"Yeah," Gojyo asked almost dropping his cigarette.

"Is it just me, or…do they kinda look alike?"

"No dude, they look alike."

Yuki and Sanzo looked at each other, speechless. Somehow, they _did _look similar. And both of the expressionless blondes knew it. "Are you Yuki?" Sanzo finally asked seriously, a slight breeze blowing overhead. There was no answer. They didn't need one. Everyone else starred in shock, too blown for words.

A/N: Uh, thanks for sticking with me another chapter…it isn't that good, and the cliffhanger didn't turn out to be as awesome as I wanted it, but still! Hope you enjoyed it and reviewed! Thanks for anyone who can stand reading my writing and see ya next chapter~ ^.^ 3


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, I don't own any part of Saiyuki or Gravitation…Minekura Kazuya and Maki Murakami own them! ^.^

Sanzo and Yuki were quite surprised themselves. "Who the hell are you?" Yuki smoothly asked.

"That's what I want to know," Goku whispered in the background.

"Shut up monkey or I _will _kill you," Sanzo shot the gun in the air, fully annoyed. Seriously, they were supposed to sit back and be quiet. But they just had to keep commenting on _everything _that was going on. Yuki's eye slightly twitched. He reacted the same way with Shuichi. _Weird_.

"Who are you talking to?" A woman with long brown hair approached from around the corner.

"_Hello,_" Gojyo whispered, jumping out of the jeep. "Sha Gojyo. And who are you?" It was always the women.

"Mika Seguchi." His face fell, only now seeing the ring on her left index finger. She was already married to that Tohma guy. That couldn't be right. He didn't look old enough to be married to a high-class lady. "Yuki, you really should come back again."

The blonde stood up to face his sister. "No way." He outright disapproved of her plans, coolly lighting a cigarette.

"You aren't busy though!" She protested. Yuki glanced around, spotting a younger boy with dark brown hair and bright golden eyes. Immediately, he walked over to him, putting an arm around his slight shoulders, hugging him close.

"I have previous plans." Goku hurriedly tried to calm himself. Sanzo never did _that._ At least he had a difference between them already. Still, it was a little overwhelming, and sudden at that. Not much could be said so far about Yuki and Sanzo being alike, but Goku seemed to think they weren't similar at all.

"H-huh? Wha?" His golden eyes blinked.

"Mess this up and you are dead," the man whispered into his ear, covering it with a devilish smirk. Maybe they were more alike than he thought. He quickly agreed, smiling to convince her.

"Is that how it's going to be played? What about Shuichi?" She boldly crossed her arms, serious expression pulling onto her lips. "That poor kid, going through everything just to try and get you, and then he is so coldly dumped without warning for another boy."

"Eh, well, this one was much more _behaved _than Shuichi." Goku held back a chuckled.

"Fine. I shall return though" Mika turned on her heel to return to her red sports car.

Yuki released the boy, and everyone around burst into loud, rolling laughter, more amused than they had been in a long time. Hiro came out of hiding as well, pretending he just happened to be near. "See ya," Yuki waved, thumping into the house. Goku stopped the door from closing immediately.

"What the hell was that?!" Goku roughly yelled.

"A way to get that bitch off my back, alright?" He tried slamming the door closed, but the heretic stopped it once more.

"Damn, I really hate bein' used! Especially by those I don't know."

"I don't care." Letting go of the door pushed the kid a few steps from it. He believed Shuichi had his brain wired wrong if he fell for someone like that, though he wasn't really one to talk either.

"Well I do!"

"Goku, just leave it. He obviously doesn't seem too fond of you." Hakkai smiled, the last to step out of the transforming vehicle. Hakuryu flickered the headlights, signaling he wasn't going to turn into dragon form around here. Having too many people know would be a dangerous thing for them, as _travelers. _He wouldn't risk getting his owner in trouble.

"B-but, Hakkai!" He wanted to fight Yuki so bad for using him like that. Toying with a teenager's emotions were the worst thing to do. Goku was already used to that, but that didn't make it right. It didn't mean he had to just stand there and take it. "Sanzo?" No one supported him on this. Afterall, the man wasn't a demon to exterminate. Reluctantly, he listened to the group, regaining a straighter stance, facing the cruel, yet beautiful writer.

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not, you bastard!" Goku was trying to keep calm. "Maybe you should take your own advice. For that, automatically minus one hundred. Game over in one shot." Though it was defeated since no one wanted to fight Yuki. It really pissed Goku off. It wasn't natural to be that calm while insulting someone. That just seemed impossible.

"Oh? A brat like you?" Even their speech were resembling each other. "Go home."

"Not until you apologize properly!" If Yuki was capable of that. Which knowing Sanzo, he wouldn't be.

"You're being a real pain in my ass," Sanzo pulled out the large white paper fan, smacking Goku over the head several times.

"Ow! Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop! God, no need to hit me!" By now, it didn't bother him. It was Sanzo's way of expressing his concern for the boy. Any other way would not make him Sanzo.

"We're leaving. Now!"

"Please don't come back," Yuki sighed. Goku ignored it, following after Sanzo and hopping into the vehicle.

"Damn, that was scary," Gojyo admitted, still disappointed that the woman was married to that other blonde guy. What a small world it was. Maybe he would get lucky soon. Highly doubtful. Gojyo was never lucky with the ladies, unless it was for a round of poker, minus one superb exception. Not even Lady Luck would help him win a poker game against Hakkai.

"Where are we going now?" Goku's voice lowered with disappointment. Sanzo got to beat someone up, but why couldn't he? It wasn't fair.

"Well, have fun exploring guys. I have something to do. Later," the motorcycle engine roared as Hiro road away, leaving them in them in the middle of a city they had never heard of, in a country they were never supposed to travel through. In other words, they would get lost, and Hakkai was going to cause more accidents with his reckless driving. All of it was life threatening.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry." It took him longer than usual to say it.

"Not in the mood to care."

y

"Man, you and him _are _the same. You and him are the same. Same attitude, same cold look, same dead eyes, both smoke, both seem to hate other people…" Goku made the conclusion. But he preferred Sanzo.

"What?" A silver gun appeared in front of his face.

"I'm just sayin'." He innocently shrugged. He wasn't purposely making Sanzo angry. Sometimes he said things without thinking. Most of the time. Okay, all of the time, but still. He couldn't help it.

"Yeah, it was kinda freaky," Gojyo agreed, becoming another victim in the priest's eyes.

"Okay, we don't want to make the people not want to talk to us." Hakkai was more worried about getting lost than anything. His driving might have been the reason why most of the pedestrians didn't want to try and have a conversation with them.

"As long as we get back on track, I don't care." Hakkai took the wheel, driving like a mad man and parking in a near by forest. They liked forests. And hated them. If it had a barrier, Goku would leave before they had the chance to volunteer him to be written on. It took a lot of washing to get that ink off his body.

"But Sanzo, I am hungry." For the past two days, they were living off whatever they could find. There weren't any inns around, and restaurants had all but disappeared. Even the gold card was useless at that point. There seemed to plenty of things here though.

"Then find another monkey to eat."

"I can't eat monkey!" In a way, he had agreed with Sanzo, calling himself a monkey, therefore he would not be able to eat his own kind without some sort of regretful consequence.

Most of the places around there were closing up for the night. Street lights obscured there nightly vision, adjusted to having only stars and a moon as light. The artificial light was bothersome. Hakkai wasn't too fond of it, as even in the forest the stars weren't as easy to see as before. Stargazing kept him busy in the middle of the night, but now, would he be willing to do that here? "I don't even have a map Goku."

"Aw man! I was looking forward to some meat buns!" As usual.

"Maybe tomorrow. Ending up here was a rather unexpected turn of events. I am exhausted."

"Damn, she wasn't that pretty anyway," Gojyo fretted over Mika for the last time. Married women weren't as charming.

"Alright. We can camp here and then try and find our way around tomorrow." They agreed. Gojyo laid against the cold metal, and Goku snuggled up behind Sanzo for warmth. Sanzo tried to kick the boy off, but he was already out, and there was no way to wake him up. Violet eyes closed, satisfied with how the day turned out. Hakkai was the last to fall asleep, Kanaan still haunting his memory. Remembering how many times Gojyo fought with _his _past, the man suddenly changed thought, happy to be with these people, no matter what. Eventually, he silently fell into sleep with the rest of the party. It sure was nice not to be bothered with demons every five minutes.

It was calm here in Japan. Hakkai enjoyed the break. Gojyo wasn't being troubled by his looks. Sanzo wasn't constantly having his life threatened. And Goku didn't have to push himself to impress Sanzo, and protect everyone as best he could. Deep sleep overtook them, adding a light, heart felt feeling to the dream world. Tomorrow would be a new day and another adventure.

A/N: Well, end of chapter 3 there…wrote this in the early hour of the morning, so I really don't remember much about how everything happened…or why I even wrote it like that…Forgive me if it is worse than the other chapters…Now we are down to the Sanzo party in Shinjuku, Japan. Yeah, I was bad and ended with them sleeping, get over it. And so I will be off to write another chapter for tomorrow! Please look forward to it! *bows* ^.^ Thanks as always!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Go Maki Murakami and Minekura Kazuya fans! Yup, if ya didn't know, they are the creators of Gravitation and Saiyuki. Go senseitachi! Sukidayo! I am just a humble little writer who came up with this crazy idea and then people wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it…so, forcefully, after much punishiment (j/k), here is chapter 4~

Morning sun broke, beaming quietly inbetween the calm branches around them. Gojyo opened his eyes, feeling something as heavy as a pain-in-the-ass monkey weighing him down. At least he was able to kick him aside, as if that would wake him up…Hakkai was striding back to the hidden jeep just as Gojyo sat up. "I found a map," he cheerfully sang.

"Good, now maybe you won't get lost." A map did nothing for that deadly driving, if you could even call it driving.

Goku's head had fallen into Sanzo's lap, the priet's hand unknowingly atop the rich brown hair. It would be rude to wake them up, but they had to get back on track. Well, _attempt_ it, at the least. It was better than not trying. "Yeah, not that we tend to get lost," Hakkai said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I think we should wake them up."

"No way! Last time you had me do that, this monkey got me good! And Sanzo fricken almost _shot _me!" Not that was a new occurrence. Goku went into automatic self-protection mode while asleep, even with the demons. He just doesn't recall the incident afterwards. Gojyo refused to do that again.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Just wake Goku up first and if you want, have _him _wake Sanzo up." God, why did he have to be so goddamn stubborn? Gojyo couldn't ever find the courage to tell him no. Waking the boy up normally did nothing, especially if he was having a food related dream, which was most likely. The red head gently kicked him over and over with no response.

"Wake up, ya damn monkey!" He kicked harder. Goku slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Huh? Breakfast time?" He blinked a couple times, shaking Sanzo into an awakened state as well. "Hey, Sanzo, ya gotta buy me some food. It's breakfast time."

"Shut the hell up. We don't even know where we are. And why the hell do I have to buy your food, monkey?"

"Cause you have that awesome gold card with lotsa endless money on it!" The teen smiled, eager to get on with eating.

_Oh yeah, forgot about those three…_Sanzo thought, cursing them for giving him that responsibility. Looking after that idiot was more than he could handle, and then he was forced to become responsible for feeding him all the time, too? Oh well, the complaining would continue until he had food to shove into the endless void. "Fine. Find a restaurant Hakkai," Sanzo simply ordered, groggy and pissed from being woken up for _this_.

"Yay! Food, food, food!" He lightly tugged on the white fabric. "Ne, Sanzo, thank you!" That comment wasn't usual said. There was no need to thank someone who was forced into doing whatever it was they were being thanked for. It didn't matter.

"Whatever," he sighed, still annoyed with that Yuki. Something seemed off about him, how he could so lightly pull an innocent bystander into his own personal affairs for selfish reason, and using a date as an excuse nonetheless! It irked him more than anything. Next time he saw Yuki, he would be sure to blow his head off without so much as a warning. No one used Goku without consequence, unless it was one of them. Even then, depending on the circumstances, he would shoot one of them, not caring if they were in his 'party' or not.

"According to the map, there is a restaurant not too far from here." The map was inside a tourist's guide, which said the restaurant was cheap, friendly, children appropriate, and the menu included something for all tastes. Hakkai was sure they would like it.

"Does it have women?" Gojyo lit a cigarette.

"It…doesn't say Gojyo, but there is no smoking." Sanzo's eyes twitched at the sound of that. Gojyo immediately protested.

"No friggin way, Hakkai."

"Another place," Sanzo simply demanded.

"Ha, well, there really isn't another one, and you know smoking is not healthy, especially for Goku." Always acting like the teacher and mother, as some thought him to be.

"I don't care," the blonde's voice deep and rough.

"No women, no smoking…is there no beer too?"

"Afraid not," he laughed. "Children are allowed, remember?"

"Whatever then, let's just hurry and get somethin to eat and get outta there so I can smoke and find a nice woman to talk to over a nice cold beer."

"Fine."

"Yeah, I just want food! I don't care what kind!" Goku laughed as the vehicle turned on with a nice, relaxed and rested "Kyuu!" Hakkai went in reverse, turning out of the circle of trees, cutting corners and driving half on the sidewalk. People ran away before something could happen. The light turned yellow, signaling for all the cars to slow for the red light. Not caring to know, or paying attention enough to figure out what it meant, Hakkai drove through it, causing more accidents, though no one was hurt. Traffic just got congested from the sudden stop, but they kept going, sliding into the parking lot of the acclaimed restaurant, 'Super Drive'.

A younger girl greeted them from behind the counter. "Hello. Table for four?" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Hakkai confirmed. She led them to a table in the back, handing them menus as they sat down.

"Alright. Anything to start out with?"

"One of everything," Sanzo answered for Goku. Her light lavender eyes widened in surprise, almost dropping the pen in her hand.

"That is a big order. Are you sure about that?" She had to make sure she heard him right.

"Yup! There'll be nothin left!" Goku raised a hand in excitement.

"Uh, a-alright, if you are sure. It'll take awhile, so please be patient until then." Yeah, it would take the cooks a long while, seeing as there were over three _hundred_ items on the list. What trouble would they cause before then? Hopefully, none.

"Wow, I guess they ain't used ta big orders here." Goku sighed, used to the thankful smiles from the places they had been before, happy to get all that income in one day, even if they only payed for half of it and ran. The amount was still more than what they were used to seeing. Here, they seemed somewhat reluctant to receive the money.

"Damn, she's hot," Gojyo whistled, irritated he couldn't smoke.

"I just came here to make the monkey shut up, not so you could pick up women," Sanzo stated matter-of-factly.

"Please don't start a fight here. We don't want to be kicked out." The door rang, alerting all employees another customer had entered. Two people stood at the front, quickly being escorted to a smaller seat behind the Sanzo party.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress politely asked in routine.

"All of your main courses." A girl with long brown hair stated seriously.

"A-Ayaka-chan, are you sure?"

"Yes." The waitress reluctantly wrote the order down on the pad, turning back into the kitchen for another big order. Over fifty main course meals were on that menu.

"Yuki didn't do anything to you this time, so why are you going to eat so much again?"

"Hiro-san…," she muttered. "I heard that Yuki found a new date, one _besides _Shuichi. Another young boy! I love Yuki, and I gave him the chance to be with Shuichi…" Her eyes peered down, drilling a hole into the table.

"And he took it. Shuichi and Yuki are now so called 'lovers'. Why would he get another date?" Hiro had completely forgotten about the incident last night, otherwise he would have recalled what the circumstances were, even though he was hiding around the corner.

"I don't know…Shuichi fought so hard, I _made _him fight for Yuki…but now…he'll be in pain because I told him to stay with Yuki!" Goku's ears perked up. He heard the name 'Yuki', and the word 'date'.Sanzo g;ared with deep violet eyes, telling him it wasn't a good idea to get involved with them again. The teen couldn't help it. He slowly stood, smiling as he walked over to their table. Hakkai nervously smiled, glancing away from them. And Gojyo silently laughed, waiting for the destructive outcome this would have.

Hiro heard footsteps beside their table and immediately locked eyes with the boy. "You're the kid from yesterday!" It all came back to him.

"Excuse me," he half politely asked, grinning at Ayaka. "I think I am this Yuki person's date you are talkin' 'bout."

She blinked, thinking he was adorable, and then processing what he had said. "Huh?"

**A/N: **Yay! Chappy 4 is done! I seem to like these cliffhangers….what will happen next? I think Goku actually took that date thing semi-seriously…that's really gonna suck for everyone…I think…I can't tell anymore…they control what happens…I just write it all down for them…I guess it is getting better though…*shrugs* Well, if you liked this chapter than you will definitely like the next one…See what happens is Sanzo *blahblah* and Goku is all *blahblah*, which makes Yuki *blahblah*, and K-san *blahblah*….Actually, just kidding! None of that is true.

Goku: Are ya sure?

Me: *nods*

Sanzo: You are dead for this *aims gun*

Me: No! I didn't do anything Sanzo! Really! I'm innocent. You guys told me to write it like this!

Hakkai: I suppose we did.

Me: See?

Anyway, continue to read what will happen. Tomorrow! ^.^ **bows**

Gojyo: Hey, are you a chick?

Me: *blinks* Um…what happens if I say no? O.O


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Wow, for some reason water tastes nasty right now..maybe my taste buds are odd at 11:30 pm…Anyway, to resume from the cliffhanger that Maki Murakami and Minekura Kazuya so humbly inspired me to write, here is the next chapter….number 5 I think..I lose track so easily. I wonder what will happen now that Goku confessed that little part about being the date….let's find out! ^.^

Ayaka's darkened eyes stared, speechless and completely frozen. Had Yuki really taken it upon himself to ask another a young _boy_? She didn't remember him ever being so prone to guys. "Yeah," Goku nervously scratched the back of his head. "He kinda said so to get that freaky lady off his back."

"Hey!" Gojyo protested, listening to the conversation. "That 'freaky' lady was hot!"

Hiro glanced between Ayaka, Goku, and the other table. Things were taken too seriously, as it appeared. This kid had the guts to admit what happened like it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't really, but he kind of expected a more hostile reaction from Goku. The girl suddenly looked down, shock slowly leaving her face. "So, he has even betrayed Shindo's feelings…" It hinted at a question more than a drawn off statement.

"It didn't mean anythin' though! I mean, it was surprising and I was afraid for the first part, but I could understand—"

"The last time Yuki did something like that, he ended up really starting a relationship! Is the same with you? Did he so coldly threaten you, exactly as he did to _him_? How awful, how disgusting," she ranted, not seeming to care that she interrupted the explanation. It was true that she still loved Yuki, and she would be willing to do anything for him, but after all of it, after her spark of realization, all she wanted was for those two to be happy together, as best as they could be. Was he not satisfied with Shindo? Or was he cheating on the pink haired male? Anything could be said at this point.

"Ayaka-chan—"

"Do you know about this Hiro?" She so cruelly accused him, grilling into his surprised eyes. It didn't matter what he said now. He had totally forgotten about it, though he swore he would tell her. Even if they weren't lovers anymore, Ayaka was still one of his best friends who deserved to know the truth about it all.

"I-I meant to tell you, but it slipped my mind. Mika was there and Yuki wanted to get rid of her as quickly as he could. If what he did really had any feeling behind it, which it didn't, I would have lectured him to death and then left his body badly beaten on the floor." Though it was only talk. Hiro didn't care to fight much, but in some situations, it had to be done. He warned Yuki long ago that if he did anything to hurt Shuichi, other than the boy's own stupidity, he would surely get what was coming to him. "Sorry," he fumbled with his hands in his lap, staring down.

"Don't worry bout it lady!" Goku smiled. "That Yuki guy was so rude! Just thinking bout it makes me scared…" Only then did she look up fully to eye his strange clothing. Shoulder armor, a cape, torn jeans, a large white shirt…He wasn't from around here. She finally put it together, forcing herself to believe that Goku was just a harmless traveler roped into being used by Yuki, if it rid him of his oh so hated sister. "He lost all his points in one turn so when we see 'im next time, _if _we do," the boy corrected himself. "He is already gonna be dead."

"I see," her frustrated tone of voice clear as a day. She still had doubts.

"Sorry if it caused trouble."

Sanzo shot him glare colder than Yuki's threatening voice. A shiver ran up the boy's spine and he barely held back a small "eek", but his eyes widened. He had to clear up the situation. Sanzo just didn't understand that to the same extent he did.

"Thanks for reminding me, kid." Hiro shifted in the small booth, studying Goku for a second and then dropping whatever he had on his mind.

"No prob!" He laughed.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," Ayaka slightly asked. Goku nodded in confirmation. The waitress had returned with some help, setting up both tables orders.

Goku's eyes shined in excitement and just before he was going to energize, bouncing around until he could eat, Sanzo suddenly pulled out his somewhat oversized paper fan, smacking the boy in the head with it. "_Ow!_" He exclaimed, rubbing a hand over the area. "What was that for?" He screeched.

"I told you not to get involved." It had to be done.

"So? You're not the boss of me!" His fists clenched in automatic frustration mode.

"Please, settle down you two." Hakkai calmly asked. The waitress nodded in approval of his serene approach to the situation. Sanzo practically let out a low growl, seriously considering firing his gun in a place this public.

"Alright!" The waitress announced cheerfully. "If there is anything else, don't hesitate to call. Enjoy your meal." And suddenly, they were back to the kitchen after quickly delivering the two big orders.

Despite being so harshly thwacked in the head, Goku decided he deserved to dig in with all his might, eating off of every plate he could reach. Ayaka had the same reaction, though it was still surprising to Hiro that someone so slight and slender could eat so much in one sitting.

No one cared to notice. They didn't dare look at the other booth, and the two at the booth felt they had no need to look at the table. Only the sounds of hogging down on food were heard in the corner. For the Sanzo party, this was normal, but for others, it wasn't so much normal as it was strange and suspicious. No one could afford a meal like that unless they had just robbed a bank or something, but the strange garments convinced no one of that rumor.

The other customers turned their heads, whispering nonsense about travelers and bad omens. Sanzo thought it was a bunch of crap that people spat because they were bored out of their minds with nothing better to do.

"So where're we goin after?" Goku said in-between bites.

For a minute, Hakkai silently sipped his tea, glad they hadn't been kicked out. They still had yet to find hotel, seeing as their stay would be more than a day or two. And there was the matter of finding _exactly _where they were so they could get back to where they were. Not _literally _or anything. The last placed they wanted to be was back in that hot hell of a desert searching for the rumored demon lady who had succeeded in seducing a Sanzo, and eating him to gain eternal life, along with his scripture.

"I am not sure," he calmly answered after a moment.

Soon, the relaxing feeling dissipated, every one of them pausing from their well tuned demon sensors. The door flung open, and even though nothing came to attack them, there was still a presence lurking around. A child-like young man, no older then 21 trotted in behind an overly cheerful man, looking to be in his twenties, though had once previously claimed to be in his early thirties. Immediately, they recognized the two from last night. It was a rather small world here, either that or the town was so small that everyone knew everyone else, but it didn't seem that small of a city.

The younger of the two looked to both sides of the restaurant, spotting the young brown haired guy from last night. "Hey!" He eagerly waved, walking to Goku as the attention turned to him. Tohma's green-blue eyes also turned to watch.

"Huh?" Goku paused, holding his fork in mid-air.

"Shuichi is busy today so I was looking for someone to play with…" Ryuichi admitted, sounding defeated.

"Take him," Gojyo coughed. More for him to eat if the monkey wasn't around.

"Gojyo, don't give him away so easily. We will need compensation for his time." Hakkai joked, a tinge of truth hanging in his voice.

:Me? Play with _him_?" Oh, how dare they betray him like this? Giving him away to some stranger in the middle of who knew what land, just to become a sacrificial playmate for their own selfish needs. He looked to Sanzo for an answer. If they all wanted him to leave so badly, than he would. The blonde man continued to stare off until he stood up and walked out, heading for the jeep. He needed a smoke, and he needed it now. There was no way he could go an entire meal without smoking at least a little.

Goku's eyes downcast, hurt by the gesture, though it really shouldn't have affected him this much. Ryuichi noticed, but tried not to further injure the boy. "Hey, I have an idea." The acclaimed singer grabbed Goku's hand, dragging him away from the other two.

"Wha—Hey!" He didn't know exactly what to ask.

"Heh, Tohmaaa!" Ryuichi sang, approaching the smiling bright blonde.

"Ah, yes?" A _pang _ran through Son Goku's body at the masked voice.

"Can I take him with me?" Without explanation, the president knew what it meant.

"Sure," he nodded. "Just try to stay out of trouble." The edge was gone. That caught Goku off guard. Was this man a demon, or was he human? It was hard to tell when his demon sensors were going awry. The happiness of his voice was faked, and then it wasn't. Goku shook his head, trying to get that out of his head.

"Yay! We'll have lotsa fun!" Hakkai smiled and waved as Gojyo sat back with that victorious face he favored whenever he didn't have to deal with Goku for the time being.

Outside, Goku worked up a question, a logical one at that. "Um, where are you taking me?" His big golden eyes blinked.

"To the studio!" Ryuichi shouted to the cloudy sky.

"Studio?" He was still being led by the hand.

"Yup! I'm going to teach you my songs to help your mood." Goku's expression was difficult to read, somewhere between curiosity and utter shock. He couldn't believe he was being dragged into something else. Something else that he shouldn't have allowed. Something else he could be ridiculed for…by Sanzo.

Nonetheless, the young 'pet' looked forward toward Ryuichi. "S-singing?" Goku managed to choke out, wondering if he should go back. No one seemed interested in keeping him there. Gojyo was a complete ass to him, Hakkai—he wasn;t exactly sure about that one, and Sanzo coldly turned him away, even after he wanted his okay for it! Goku thought it wasn't worth going back, thinking it would be worse to go back. Screw them all to hell. If they didn't need him right now, then he wouldn't need them either.

Figuring out his concluding answer, Goku smiled, happy to feel the warmth of someone so full of life and energy. This seemed familiar, not that he had done it before. But it made him feel nostalgic about something he wished he could remember. For now, it was best to enjoy the moment, anxious to be taught songs. In confidence, he thought _I can do that_. But could he _really_?

**A/N**: Wow, I think this is the longest one so far, but not by much I think…I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Super Drive, the restaurant in this story, was because I said something about Gravitation song titles after my friends came up with a story, wanting to use Gravi Song titles….so after that, it because a joke….Super Drive was the first one…there are tons more those aren't relevant…._yet_…Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Feedback always helps. And it feeds your inner curiosity! Try not to be bored until the next update! **bows **^.^


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Phew, today is going to be long…I hate painting unless it is with friends…Anyway, here is chapter 6 that I so crazily thought up when I was bored after my little Maki Murakami and Minekura Kazuya muses so sneakily told me to do so. ^.^

_I can't do this_¸ Goku thought to himself. This was ridiculous. He couldn't sing right. The lyrics were all jumbled…No matter how many times he protested, they kept him going. Ryuichi told him he had a _cute _singing voice, and he would be able to do it once he caught onto the melody and got some of the lyrics down. The music started up again for what was probably the billionth time. Frustrated golden eyes burned into the paper, trying to get the words right.

Sakano had turned to look in a few times, a little interested in what the boy had to offer. His voice _was _good, there was no doubting it. There were one or two minor issues he would have to work on, _if _the president decided to go along with Sakano on this. Sakano was the first one to give Bad Luck a shot, and eventually that got underway and the band was now popular all around the world. Maybe it would be the same with this kid. It was an idea.

Goku let out a sigh as he hunched forward in an act of surrender. This could not be done. There was no way he could be a good singer, and this had _not _taken his mind off Sanzo. In fact, at some points it made it worse when he found himself accidentally comparing him with that priest. He bet Sanzo could do this if he wanted, and he silently wondered if Sanzo's voice was better than his childish one.

Ryuichi stopped the music again, telling Noriko to give them a moment alone. Quickly, she smiled in agreement, leaving the room and firmly shutting the door behind her. "Goku, you're not having fun," the boy frowned.

"I'm sorry. I am trying to but I'm so used to being competitive that I just…I dunno. I don't think singin' is somethin' for me anyway."

"If it is about your friends then you should invite them over sometime! I'll welcome them here and we can all play karaoke somewhere." Although the suggestion sounded nice, none of the others would go for it. Asking would be a waste of his time. It wouldn't be worth it in the end.

Goku heaved another sigh, wondering if it was safe to return, and hoping they didn't mean to get rid of him so easily. He was something essential to the group, so he thought. But there had been so many other times where they just let him do as he pleased, not caring if he returned or not. And all the times Sanzo left him alone to be hurt or lost…even Gojyo and Hakkai had done it! Gojyo always found some way to make it up with the "big brother" role he often took. Hakkai always got that sinister smile when going after the root of the problem. He did that for any of them. But Sanzo…he always made it worse, even when he was apologizing. Patting his head, ordering him around for selfish petty reasons. It was hard to tell how much the man actually cared for him.

"It would seem like you are thinking too much Goku," Ryuichi finally stated. He could understand the confusion in his eyes, as he had seen it so many other times with Shuichi.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes." As if. He was always the "stupid monkey" who could never think of one right thing to say. The only thing he could do with less complaining was kill demons, and even then, he would be the one to most likely be taken hostage, like with Homura. Just remembering made him tremble.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you are cuter when you smile." His eyes widened in surprise. He had never heard that comment said aloud. "So you should smile and sing!"

"Huh? But it is painfully obvious—"

"You can. Everything that you are feeling can be turned into something happy. Try it and see."

"Fine," he hesitantly agreed, taking his place back by the recording microphone. Noriko came back in to restart the music. Taking a deep breath, Goku began to sing _Sleepless Beauty _with confidence, and a grin. He had bad times with the group, but in the end, they always came to retrieve him, worried if he wasn't okay. They did care, just in their own way. All the tension left his shoulders, and he didn't feel so weighed down any more.

A commotion had formed outside as a pink fluff pushed its way through to the inside. Shuichi listened in amazement. The kid had some serious talent. It wasn't up to him though to produce him or not. Hiro had followed him in, wondering where his lead singer was going. The guitarist's jaw nearly dropped in shock. The kid sounded like a kid when he sang, but it had a mature edge to it that couldn't quite be put into words. Sakano was honestly considering producing this boy, seeing as he wasn't a manager now. Would K be willing to manage him? It would be an idea he would soon bring up with Tohma, if Goku wanted it.

When it was over, he sighed in relief. Ryuichi almost tackled him to the floor with pride. Shuichi calmly smiled, hoping that singing helped Goku with whatever he had been dealing with. A tall blonde strode into the studio, a certain familiar air hanging about him. Goku glanced up; face to face with the one he had been dreading. "Sanzo…" He mumbled almost questioningly. This was more unexpected than anything he had dreamed up.

"Goku. Come here." The demanding tone caused everyone to scatter, except Ryuichi who was still clinging to his new playmate.

"Sanzo, I'm—"

"I'm going to leave without you." His condescending attitude really pissed Goku off. It had never been so ordering before, expecting him to drop everything and leave, _after _they were the ones who told him to go.

e

"But I am havin' fun. Ya told me to leave in the first place!"

"Sanzo, you caused a lot of trouble for Goku, and I don't like it. Please don't try to make more trouble." What was this, some kind of prelude to a custody battle? Goku's head turned down. He couldn't help but cling to Ryuichi for stability, keeping him in reality. Sanzo's face tightened when he noticed.

"What did you say to him?" The man asked coldly.

"Nothing to make him hate you or like me. It's whatever thoughts he has in his mind." Ryuichi's eyes were dark, and as cold as Sanzo's.

"Fine, do what you want," he turned away without another word, leaving the building. Goku's hands curled into tight fists, body trembling with anger, sadness, loneliness, frustration…the list was too long for him to think about.

"Goku, you'll be okay. If he really wants you back, he'll return." Ryuichi put a gentle hand on Goku's head, and the boy fell into him, a half embrace, half shoulder to cry on. Things were escalating more and more. Being in a strange place made him lose his bearings, and it let his emotions run wild. So if it didn't matter before, why did it now? Sanzo had left him so many times, after he was almost killed, and when Sanzo went to join Hazel. Maybe this pain in his chest had always been there, and he just refused to notice.

Ryuichi put his arm around Goku, comforting him to the best of his ability. "There, there, it's okay." Goku's hands clenched the back of Ryuichi's shirt, as he tried to stop crying and shaking. What was this gut-wrenching, undeniable, throbbing, achy pain? Not even singing stopped that one. Goku chose to confide in the one holding him, truly believing his words without a doubt. _It would be okay. _

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter 6! Even though it is short, this has been the easiest for me to come up with so far! I know I made this all obvious and if you don't know what is eventually going to happen then uh…keep reading. Yeah, just keep reading and you'll find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ideas and suggestions are greatly appreciated~

**bows **^.^


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Whoa…finally another chapter! Well, I know before I said that if you didn't know what was going to happen, wait and see? Anyone remember that? Yeah, didn't think so. Neither did I. So, because I have waited so long to update, I forgot most of what I was going to put in this chapter, and even some details about where this entire story was going…Horray for improv!! So, hope you all like it enough to review, even if it is flames. I just delete those or ignore them altogether…Well, here is what happens after Goku's confusion starts!!

Chapter 7:

Goku's eyes faintly blinked open, aware of the light molesting his pupils. "Huh?' The monkey sat up. This room…he had never seen it before. That wasn't anything new. Hotel room after hotel room, seeing an unfamiliar ceiling upon waking was something he should've been used to by now. He just couldn't. Not without knowing his three friends were right next to him.

They weren't.

He was alone. _Seemingly _alone, anyway. A tall blonde walked in holding a menacingly looking gun. "Hold up!" K shouted, breaking into the room without warning.

"Waah!" Goku fell off the bed onto the floor. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"K, don't scare him," Ryuichi scolded. He walked around his manager and set a tray of food on the side table. "Just in time for food!"

"Ryuichi…" The boy was now completely awake. "H-how did I-?"

"I had K bring you here. Wouldn't want you to waste money if I had a free room!" The dark-haired singer grinned. "Eat or I'll eat for you."

"Ah, no ya don't!" He scrambled onto his feet and inhaled the ten servings of breakfast given to him. "Mmm!! It's so tasty!" Ryuichi laughed.

"Okay, time to hit the town!"

"What?" Goku blinked.

"We're going to get you some new stuff to fit in! Shower's there, and you can wear these hand-me downs for now." He handed Goku a pile of old clothes Ryuichi used to wear on stage. Really, the boy had no idea how many fans were going to attack him for those clothes once they noticed. Nodding, he gratefully took them and headed into the shower.

~*~

"Um…" Goku warily asked when he came out of the bathroom. "I don't have to wear these out, right?"

Ryuichi gasped. "You look adorable!! Pika~pika Goku!!" He glomped the boy turned singer over night. Goku didn't mind wearing tight black pants and a loose button shirt, but they weren't his style, and looked weird compared to his normal fighting clothes. It would take a little adapting to walking in the boots Ryuichi told him to put on.

"Really?" _Adorable_? He was never called that before. It gave him an odd feeling. "Well, maybe we'll run into the others."

"That Sanzo guy…is he really mean?" Goku shook his head and Ryuichi let it drop.

Before heading out, they detoured to N-G Productions before getting too into shopping. "Tohma~!" Ryuichi childishly called out. "Tohma~" He ran into the blonde around the corner.

"Ryuichi-san!" Tohma's shocked face made Goku laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Wanted to say hi before I get him some clothes." The young president glanced at Goku up and down. The outfit fit quite nicely, but they were obviously Ryuichi's.

"You lended him a one-time Nittle Grasper stage outfit. That was from the first performance we ever did."

"I know! He's just borrowing."

"Ryuichi," Tohma motioned for the singer to step closer. He did. "He's going to get attacked by fans," he whispered.

"That's what _these _are for," Ryuichi pulled out two pairs of sunglasses and hats. He put one of each on Goku, and the other on himself. "Well, see ya later Tohma! Tell Shuichi we'll stop by later with Bad Luck's new member!" He grabbed Goku before the boy even thought to protest about the given position he never agreed to.

"Oh boy…." Goku sighed. He could already tell this day would be exhausting, and he most likely wouldn't run into any demons. How boring…

A/N: Yay! Finished this chapter!! Updates are random. ^.^ Please review if you remember I exist. **Bows** Thanks as always to anyone who is still going to read this.


End file.
